


Catherine Todd

by thecat_13145



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drug Addiction, Gen, Overdosing, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145





	Catherine Todd

Written to explain the inconsistencies in the story of Jason's Mother.  
Warning contains references to Suicide, HIV/AIDs, Postitution, Drugs and various other not nice things.  


  
 

She had found the spots that morning.

The doctors had warned her. Once they appeared, they’d have to up the meds. Even with them she’d have very little time left.

“And without them?” she’d asked. The young man, probably working at the Clinic just to try and pay for his student loan, had shrugged. “Six weeks, maybe more, probably less.”

She had nodded and thanked him for his time.

There was no way they could afford the drugs. These ones, she glanced at the pill bottle on the table, next to the small plastic bag of white powder, were bad enough. 

Jason was a good boy, and he did his best, but... she shook her head.

There was only one way he’d be able to get the money for the drugs.

She may not be mother of the year, but there was no way she was letting her son go back to that life. They were merely lucky that he was free of the disease that was slowly killing her.

He’d be hurt by this, she knew. She’d promised him she’d stay clean, but...some things were more important than a promise.

If Willis was around, then his contacts might have been able to help, but she hadn’t heard from Willis in years, didn’t even know if he was still alive.

Two face’s gang wasn’t any route to a long life, she didn’t know if she could have contacted Willis if she would.

All she wanted was to protect her son. And now that she couldn’t...

She sighed, wandering what would happen to him. Would he stick around and let social take care of him? She doubted it. He was hot headed and stubborn. Just like her. 

But if she hadn’t been so stubborn, then Jason would never have been hers. He and Willis would have gone to England with that woman, and she doesn’t want to think how that would have turned out.

For all the evidence to the contrary, she believes it would have been worse, for both of them.

She lights the match and begins to heat the spoon.

She doesn’t know where the money came from. She’s got her theories; the tire iron in his bedroom was something of a clue.

She supposes she should feel guilty; the money was for the drugs to make her better. But they’re not working any more and there’s nothing left anyone, including Jason can do.

The powder’s melted. Needle sucks it up greedily.

In the distance, she can see the bat signal. She permits herself a crazy thought. Maybe he’ll end up as Robin.

Before she pushes the Plunger.

Fini

 


End file.
